


let it hurt (until it doesn't)

by BoxOnTheNile



Series: nile's norkingtucker au [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Healthy Polyamory, Tucker is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: It had been two years since Tucker's last messy breakup. He was ready to date again, he was sure of it. He just needed someone who wouldn't freak out over his nine-year-old.Maybe Wash From Art History could be that someone? Too bad he's already got two partners already.





	let it hurt (until it doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE IT. I FINALLY STARTED THE ACTUALLY STORY FOR THE MODERN AU FUCK YEAH

Today was the day. Today was the _fucking_ day.

_**the t man:** what the fuck was i thinking_  
_**boss ass bitch:** tkr if u chicken out ill put u on the bar for the rest of the week_  
_**bitch ass boss:** Grif no_  
_**bitch ass boss:** He's already the bartender that's not even a threat_  
_**bitch ass boss:** Tucker, just ask him out_

Tucker stuffed his phone in his pocket and breathed deeply. Three rows ahead in the lecture hall, David Washington From Art History, You Know, With the Freckles finished putting his laptop in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. It was now or never. (It was really now or next Tuesday, but Tucker had always had a flair for the dramatic.)

“Hey, uh, David.” He fell into step with Washington. “You got a sec?”

“Wash,” Washington corrected. It sounded automatic, and god did Tucker understand that mood. “Sure? Uh, Lavernius, right? Lavernius Tucker?”

“Yeah, but just Tucker is fine.” So far so good. “I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink sometime? Or coffee?”

Wash faltered. “Are- you’re asking me out.”

“Well. Yeah. You’re cute as shit and the most sarcastic motherfucker I’ve ever met and I’ve been flirting with you for a while.”

“You’ve been flirting?”

“All semester, thanks for noticing.”

Wash shifted his weight and looked away uncomfortably, and Tucker felt a wave of disappointment. “You know what, forget it.”

“No, wait-” Wash started, but Tucker was already going, shoulders hunched. It was fine, really. He’d get over the sting of rejection.

_**the t man:** that was a train wreck_  
_**Sam:** Should I bring alcohol to your apartment?_  
_**baby bitch:** YEAH fuck that rejection off and try again boo_  
_**boss ass bitch:** KAIKAINA_  
_**“baby bitch” has changed her name to “cant stop wont stop”** _

Tucker scoffed lightly. He was about to reply when someone slammed into him, throwing them both to the ground and sending his phone skittering across the grass. He twisted to try and see who was on top of him and came nose-to-nose with Wash. _Those fucking freckles though._

Wash’s cheeks turned pink and he scrambled back, getting to his feet with all the grace of a day-old kitten. “You didn’t let me answer,” he said by way of an apology, helping Tucker to his feet. “I would like to get coffee in a friendly sense, but I’d have to talk to my partners before calling it a date.” 

Tucker’s brain caught on “ _partners_ ” as a potential red flag, but, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Wash smiled. 

On the ground, Tucker’s phone started playing “X Gon’ Give It to Ya” and he lunged for it. “Hold up one sec, Sam,” he said into the speaker, and smiled back at Wash. “Do you have a pen? I’ll give you my number.”

Wash fished a pen and an old Starbucks receipt from his bag and Tucker scrawled his phone number down. Wash took it and promised to text before leaving, and Tucker watched his butt as he went.

“Okay, Sam, go.” 

“Was it less of a train wreck then you led us to believe?” 

“Slightly. It's not a _date_ , technically.”

“So I should leave the rum at home?” Tucker heard the clink of glass on Sam's end.

“Did I say that?” Tucker asked. “Kai had a good idea.” Sam made a noncommittal sound. “Or we could drink daiquiris and shit talk _Mean Girls_ again.”

“Let's start there.” 

Tucker snorted. He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder. “Is it me?” he asked, fumbling for his keys. “Why can't I get people to like me back?”

“I liked you back,” Sam said.

“We were amazing together,” Tucker sighed. “Why couldn't we stay romantic?”

“Would have made things easier. Do you need me to pick up Junior?”

“Nah, I'm on my way. I'll drop him off with Leo and pick up some limes. And maraschino cherries?”

“Yes.” He sounded offended.

“You're the one that likes Hemingways, man, don't talk to me like that.” Tucker's phone chimed. “Fuck, he texted, I gotta go.” 

_**unknown number:** It's Wash._

Tucker added the contact.

_**the t man:** hey_  
_**the t man:** might reply weird im driving_  
_**speckled one:** oh good you text like this too_  
_**the t man:** sam is the 1 that has perf grammar im just a trashfire_

He set his phone down to drive, jittering in his seat as the phone pinged a few times in the twenty minutes to the elementary school. Once he parked out front, he grabbed his phone again while he waited. 

_**speckled one:** im sure youre not a trashfire_  
_**the t man:** i am a little bit honestly but so is evry1_  
_**speckled one:** fffff yeah ok fair_

Junior came barreling out of the doors to the school and couldn't quite slow down before he smacked into the car. “Ow,” he said as he climbed in. Tucker stared him down until he buckled his seatbelt. 

“Homework?” he asked. 

Junior groaned. “Ada, please, can I not think about school for two seconds?”

Tucker looked out the windshield long enough to count to two. “Homework?”

“You're the worst.” Junior fidgeted in his seat- his meds must have been wearing off. Tucker reminded himself to call Doctor Grey about adjusting his prescription. “The office called you.”

“I had my phone on silent for class and I haven't checked voicemail. What was it about?”

“I got in a fight.”

“Isaac Tucker Junior!” Tucker slammed the brakes before they left the parking lot and turned to look at his son. “About what?”

“One of the sixth graders made a mean comment about one of the girls in their grade! And then I yelled at the vice principal for calling you my mom.”

“Dammit, Junior,” Tucker said, pulling onto the road. He took a second to let the anger run its course. “I’m sorry, you’re not the one I’m upset with. Why did they call me your mom?”

“Because the VeePee is a bigot that saw you made your own ‘other’ box and ignored it.”

“Livin’ that trans masc life,” Tucker muttered to himself. “First, that's my problem to deal with, kiddo. I get to fight my own battles. Second, and don't tell anyone I said this, but I'm proud of you for standing up for that girl.”

“Her boyfriend Epsilon helped,” Junior said. “So he has a black eye, and then Beta punched the kid that hit him and made his nose bleed.” He was quiet for a second, and Tucker could feel his kid’s ADHD brain making connections he couldn’t hope to keep up with. “Did my dad get in fights?”

“Junior, you’re not your dad.”

“I know that!” 

Tucker threw a glance towards him, one eyebrow raised, and Junior pulled his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry I yelled,” he said. “I know loud noises make you scared.”

“You don’t scare me, kiddo. No matter how loud you get, or how many fights you start, you’re not scary, and you’re sure as hell not your father. Okay?”

“Okay,” Junior said quietly. “Just, you say I’m like him all the time, but…. I don’t wanna be.”

“You can be like someone without being them. There are things you’re gonna do that are him all over, but you’ll never be the person you’re afraid of being, okay? Because you already know you don’t want to be that.”

Junior sniffed. “You didn’t answer my question,” he said tearfully.

Tucker made a snap decision and made a U-turn. Residential area, it was legal. Probably. Maybe. Junior yelped and grabbed the car door to steady himself. “Sorry, kiddo. Yeah, he used to get in fights when we were teenagers, but they were never to stick up for somebody.”

“Ada? Are we not going to Leo and Allison’s?”

“Nope, you’re gonna come watch movies with me and Sam.” Tucker’s phone pinged. “Fuck, right, Wash.”

“You talked to Washington?” Junior rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Did you get a date? Are you going for coffee?” A pause. “Did you call him Wash?”

“Yes, I talked to him; no, it’s not a date; and, yeah, I called him Wash. Why?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “Want me to text him for you so you can drive?”

“No, but I do want you to text Sam and tell him we’re coming. _Not_ the group text.”

“Did Kai make sex jokes again?” Junior took Tucker’s phone from the cupholder and shrugged when his parent looked at him. “I’m nine, not dumb.”

“Just text Sam that you’re coming and he needs to put the rum away.”

_**the t man:** its j ada says to tell u im watching movies too_  
_**Weapon X:** Was school upsetting?_  
_**the t man:** ye_  
_**the t man:** ada says we’ll be there in ten_  
_**Weapon X:** What’s my name in his phone today?_  
_**the t man:** weapon x_  
_**Weapon X:** Tell your Ada we’re watching Rise of the Guardians and making him cry again._

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK YEAHHHHHHHH


End file.
